


A Kiss ?

by GRAEN



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I'm Crazy, Johnwin, Kinda fluff, M/M, Modern Setting, Rare otp, Winwin secretly likes Johnny, i don't know what this is, lame plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRAEN/pseuds/GRAEN
Summary: Johnny was reading random article about kissing but Winwin thought he's asking him for a kiss





	A Kiss ?

**Author's Note:**

> Just another mess from me since I can't find new johnwin fic here lol   
> sorry for tons of grammatical errors

“ _Hyung_ , can you say something? I feel like I’ve been in this living room for an hour with a robot that can’t even talk at all,” Winwin spoke after getting annoyed on Johnny’s silence. The older only shrugged as he continued reading something on his phone.

“You know what, I can kick you out of here in any second if you don’t open your mouth and say something,” Winwin warned as he slumped down into the couch next to Johnny, watching the black-haired guy’s thumb tapping against the the phone screen. _Oh, he didn’t even care if Johnny would kick his ass instead because he used informal language to him._

Getting no response, Winwin chose to grab the TV remote and pressed the _power_ button a little dramatically.

For another hour, Winwin still stayed silent watching the TV although he didn’t even give any attention to it. Well, he could’ve gotten out of his apartment this afternoon to get some fresh air and maybe buy something for dinner, but no, he chose to stay because of Johnny, his brother’s friend that he had crush on (of course, it’s a secret and he prayed that Johnny would never notice it)

Finally, after five minutes changing channels he found an interesting cartoon series. He was so into the show until he heard Johnny humming something. He turned looking at Johnny to figure out what he just said. Honestly, he just heard something that made his heart almost jumped out of his chest. He wished what he just heard was something wrong. Okay, he knew his korean wasn’t that good but he still could catch some ... words.

“Can you give me that, please?” Without looking away from his phone, Johnny poked Winwin’s arm and asked him.

Winwin was trying to process everything when Johnny poked his arm again, motioning him to give what he wanted quickly.

“O-okay.” Winwin cleared his throat and hesitantly shifted closer towards the older.

Johnny was too focus on his phone when Winwin leaned closer and pecked his cheek. He’s startled and jerked his head away. He even dropped his phone on his lap.

“W-what ... what ... what was that?” Johnny asked. His voice sounded like a whisper.

“Huh?” Winwin raised his brows blankly, slowly pulling himself back to his previous spot.

These two males were staring at each other for couple of minutes, as if they tried searching any explanation from what just happened. If Johnny was totally shocked on Winwin’s sudden action, Winwin himself was more like he’s having mental breakdown. He could feel his ears burning.

“I—I think ...” Winwin gulped, cutting the eye contact and looking away. The awkward silence immediately hit the living room as soon as he shifted a little bit further, giving some empty space between him and Johnny.

“That was ... a kiss. Right?” Johnny—after bringing all his sense back—tried to guess.

“Huh? Ah ... y-yes.” Winwin froze for a second before nodding hesitantly, hand scratching his nape. At this moment, all he wanted to do was only disappearing from this living room and burying himself into the ground. It might be better if he stayed in there for years, or at least until Johnny couldn’t remember what just happened today.

“You’re the one who asked for it!” Winwin suddenly snapped.

“What? Me? _Asked for it_? _Asked for_ what? And when? What are you talking about?” Johnny slowly shifted closer to Winwin, cutting more distance between them and it caused the situation was getting more more and more awkward for Winwin. Kicking Johnny’s leg was the only option for Winwin to _save_ himself from this. He didn’t even care about how Johnny growled in pain as he rubbed his left leg.

“You kissed me without my permission and now you just kicked my leg. Winwin, you crossed the line. I didn’t spoil you to get a harsh treatment like this,” Johnny hissed, hand grabbing his denim jacket and throwing it right on Winwin’s head. “Now I know what kind of resemblance between you and your brother have.”

Winwin got up and chose to sit on the other couch which were in front of the one that Johnny was sitting on. Seeing the older kept rubbing his leg made Winwin feel guilty. A little bit.

“Does ... does it hurt?” Winwin asked.

“You think?” Johnny didn’t mean to answer Winwin with angry voice. He just couldn’t hold it.

Johnny’s remark made Winwin rush back to the couch Johnny was sitting on to help the older. He bent down and grabbed Johnny’s leg carefully, giving a very slow masage on it to lessen the pain, hopefully.

“You shouldn’t have asked me to give you a kiss if you hated it, Stupid Old Guy,” Winwin mumbled as he kept massaging Johnny’s leg. “Feel better?” He look up at Johnny. He’s flustered as he noticed the older were staring down at him with that unreadable look. “What?”

“What?”

“What are you looking at?”

“You. I’m looking at you.”

Once again, Winwin cheeks were blushing.

“I’m looking at the boy who just called me Stupid Old Guy and I think he really deserves ...” Johnny paused his words and smacked the back of Winwin’s head. “ ... that.”

Winwin didn’t even have a time to complain as Johnny suddenly shoved his phone right in front of his face.

“You skipped your korean class again, didn't you? What I read earlier was this. _Kissing is a new universal language besides music. So, let’s kiss for an hour to make some conversation,_ ” Jonny explained what’s written on his phone screen. “So I was reading some lines of the article not asking you to kiss me,” he scoffed.

Dang!

That was ... so embarrassing for Winwin.

“Oh, and I was asking you to give me the remote since you seemed can’t stop pressing all the buttons. That was bothering me, to be honest. Now, everything is clear? No more misunderstanding?” Johnny felt so amused seeing Winwin got embarrassed like that.

“Yeah.” Winwin quickly tried to save himself by walking out of the living room and pretend to take something from the fridge. The cold sensation hit his face as soon as he shoved his head into the fridge.

 “Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid,” he mumbled to himself quietly, biting his lower lip nervously. Okay, he really did something stupid that officially made him look so stupid. After this, he promised to himself that he would never skip his korean class. 

“You can catch a cold if you let your head in there a little bit longer.”

Winwin’s startled when he heard someone’s voice which were Johnny’s. Good thing, he still could manage to stay calm as he pull his head out of the fridge, he even grabbed a small cartoon of banana milk in the process.

“You want something?” Winwin offered, showing his banana milk to Johnny and only got an unreadable stare (again) as an answer from the older. “I still have another one if you want, though.”

Johnny didn’t say anything as he leaned his shoulder against the fridge door, eyes staring at Winwin who was busy drinking his banana milk which he knew the younger was just trying to do something. He noticed it when he saw the younger’s eyes wandering around except him, as if he tried to avoid the eye-contact with him.

“I didn’t say I hated the kiss, though.”

Winwin choked on his banana milk a second after Johnny finished talking.

“I liked it.” Johnny patted Winwin’s head and gave a bottle of water before leaving.

 

 


End file.
